


A Sense of Belonging

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: OW drabble.





	A Sense of Belonging

Vin stood there for a long moment, quiet, unobserved. His gaze moved from man to man, taking in the smiles, the laughter, the contentment.

He wasn’t expected back until late that night. Or maybe even the next day. He knew that. But there was an empty chair between Chris and Ezra, and a mug of beer resting on the table in front of it. 

It was such a small thing. However, in Vin's eyes, it spoke volumes. 

With a smile, Vin pushed open the batwing doors, moved toward his friends, and claimed his place among them. Right where he belonged.


End file.
